Network elements such as hardware and software may experience various issues. Numerous actions may be required to address the issues, such as generating reports, notifying appropriate persons capable of resolving the issues, notifying customers and/or users impacted by the issues, dispatching technicians to a trouble area, ordering components to replace defective components, and other actions that may relate to addressing the issues. Information associated with these actions may be stored in various systems without being associated with one another. For at least this reason, it may be difficult to leverage existing knowledge regarding previous responses to related issues in a way that facilitates more consistent and efficient responses to issues involving network elements.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.